Archer Franklin
Archer Franklin (Unknown Date of Birth) is a Male Speedster from the not too distant future that is operates under the alias of Paradox in the present day. History Origin Born in Central City not too long ago, Archer is actually around fourteen at this moment. Well, at least his present version. The future version of Archer, which is the version of him that this sheet if focusing on, actually is stuck in the same timeline as his fourteen year old self. The story is pretty simple for Archer, as he grows up to have a pretty normal life. Goes through school pretty easily, though it was Archer's dream to always become a superhero. He was a huge Flash fan and always wanted to find a way to recreate how Flash got his powers, but he was neither smart enough to figure it out or stupid enough to ever attempt to experiment on himself. He always thought to himself that he could never become a hero, and kind of got hooked on drugs due to the fact it could make him feel like he had super powers. However, when he was nineteen, Archer was abducted by Cadmus and experimented on, as there was a request to try and create a speedster formula that could turn soldiers into Speed Force Conduits. The experimentation on Archer took two weeks, and it worked, though it made him a Negative Speed Force Conduit instead of a positive. However when he unlocked his abilities, it created a window of opportunity- an opportunity that a mysterious speedster used to break Archer out of his confinement. When Archer was fully conscious, he would find that he was saved by a man named Leon, who was the illegitimate child of Daniel West and fellow Negative Speed Force Conduit. Leon took Archer back home and covered Archer's ass, telling the parents he broke his phone while at college and couldn't contact them. When they had a moment of privacy, Leon gave Archer a phone number and told him to call him up if he wanted training. Archer called immediately the next day and began to train with Leon, seeing this as an opportunity of becoming a hero and taking down Cadmus. What he didn't expect was for this to be how he would train and be pushed into becoming a villain, as Leon was the Reverse Flash and looking for revenge against the West family. The training they did didn't help Archer control the destructive power of his abilities, and due to the lies that Leon told Archer, the college student believed that the current Flash was evil. Besides, Leon saved him and knew where his parents lived- Archer was not only indebted to him, but he also couldn't refuse for the safety of his family. He didn't know what Leon would do if he refused. So, using their teamwork, Archer and Leon were able to kill the Flash and the West family as a whole. At first, Archer was okay with what they had done, believing it was for the greater good. If the Flash was committing atrocities like what Leon said, they had to kill him, right? Slowly though, the guilt of what he had done weighed down on Archer, and he fully realized that he had been manipulated into killing a family. Archer eventually confronted Leon, which led to a battle. In the crossfire, Leon accidentally killed Archer's family, which sent him into a blinding rage. Wailing on Leon and supposedly killing him with a vibrated hand through the chest, Archer knew he couldn't allow his parents to die in such a way. So Archer ran as fast as he ever could, and traveled through time to stop Leon from ever harming him ever again. Ending up in the present day, Archer searched for Leon and found his home, where him and his mother were eating together. In a burst of speed, Archer killed Leon, leaving him to die at the dinner table as the mother was left in shock and grief. Ever after everything Leon did, Archer still considered him a friend and was torn up about what he had to do. Knowing that he couldn't return to his own timeline, as it had been erased at that point, Archer decided it was best to just lay low and debated on whether he should kill his younger self in order to absolutely stop himself from doing any harm in the future, or if he should train his younger self to be better. He also needed to take down Cadmus before they could experiment on his younger self or on anyone else again. Category:Speedster Category:Male